


Rest, I'll Be Here With You

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, M/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Just a small scene I wanted to write after Episode 4 of Season 2.Hope you enjoy. :)





	Rest, I'll Be Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Just a small scene I wanted to write after Episode 4 of Season 2.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Jack tried to sleep, despite the scenarios his mind created.

What if he still wore the device? What if everything was just another simulation? 

It was easily something that he could see happen. To trap someone’s mind in a device and learn someone’s secrets. Everyone in Eureka already knew what some of his was; that his tastes were boring, Zoe could out-stubborn him if she wanted too and that he’s in a relationship with Nathan Stark, the head of GD.

Nathan.

He opened his eyes to look for Nathan and found the scientist sitting next to him as he read something on the pad in his hand with a look that spoke of deep concentration. His partner looked up as Jack watched him.

Nathan set the pad on the bedside table and took Jack’s hand in his own, to press his mouth against the back of his hand.

Eventually, Nathan sighed as he told him to rest.

Jack shook his head carefully in denial and Nathan distracted him from protesting by kissing his wrist.

“Just rest Jack,” Nathan ordered as his expression softened. He leaned forward to press his lips to Jack’s forehead. “I will be right here with you.”


End file.
